


In the Captain's Cabin

by Fiche



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M, Hair Kink, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiche/pseuds/Fiche
Summary: Vraska finds Jace lying exhausted on a rock. Whatever is she to do with him?





	In the Captain's Cabin

The cabin door slammed shut behind them. Jace staggered forward a few paces, hands bound tightly behind his back. Glancing up, he was greeted with a vision of ramshackle opulence. _Opulence._ Another word from a forgotten past, dredged from the depths of his brain. It seemed apt. He stood in a wide, spacious room cluttered with chests, charts, assorted weapons, wardrobes stuffed with lace and satin, gaudy tapestries, exotic furniture, and... statues?  
  
A firm hand on his shoulder jerked him out of his reverie. His captor marched him to the center of the room, then shoved him face first onto an enormous, ornate four-poster bed.  Vraska stood over her prisoner with a calculating look in her eye.  
  
"Let me ask again. What the hell happened to you, Jace? You're the last person I expected to run into." The gorgon leaned down and tugged Jace onto his back. She grasped his chin and moved closer, examining his face.  
  
_Jace_ , the prisoner thought. _My name is Jace._ Somehow, it seemed to fit, perfectly, like an old jacket worn smooth and threadbare. He relaxed, and a faint smile played across his face, despite his discomfort and exhaustion.  
  
Vraska sighed.  
  
"You really are a mess. I've fantasized about having you at my mercy, but this is just... pathetic." Idly, Jace noticed that some of the gorgon's hair-tendrils were clenching and unclenching, as if agitated. _Irritation? Bemusement?_  
  
"Do you... did you know me?" Jace asked, slowly.  
  
Vraska pursed her slender lips and grimaced. She perched on the edge of the bed and continued to scrutinize her prisoner, tracing a long-fingered hand along his collarbones and along his arm. Jace twitched at the gorgon's touch. The sensation of skin on skin was familiar, and yet so new.  
  
"Oh, I know you, Beleren. It's been a while, though. And we've had our differences." She sniffed at his neck, then drew back his shirt with a thumbnail.  
  
"Nothing too personal, but you have been known to... irritate me, on occasion. You have a real knack for frustration." Vraska slid her arm under Jace's back and undid his bonds.  
  
As he tried to sit up, Vraska laid a slim finger across his throat. Jace tensed and met her gaze for a moment. Those eyes - like molten gold. Alien. He shivered. Jace slumped back into the sheets. Vraska smiled thinly.  
  
"Oh no, you're not going anywhere. I've been waiting a long time for this." She adopted a mocking, sing-song tone.  
  
"The great and powerful Guildpact, at my mercy. My, my..." She slipped on top of him, then straddled his chest, pinning Jace to the bed. Her tendrils curled with satisfaction.  
  
"Look. Please. I don't remember you." Jace spoke haltingly, his voice hoarse after months of disuse.  
  
"I don't remember anything. I-"  
  
"Sshh." The gorgon's tongue flickered. She peeled off his salt-caked shirt, tossing it aside. Her eyes widened.  
  
"I'm impressed, Beleren. I don't remember you being quite so..." Vraska patted his firm chest. "Defined. It's certainly a welcome change. You always did look like some shrinking Azorius clerk."  
  
"I don't understan-"  
  
"I said quiet." A flash of anger flickered in those golden eyes, and Jace swallowed his words. Vraska spun around on his chest and stretched. Jace's gaze trailed down her frock-coat, button by button, taking in her smoothly curved body.  
  
Nimble fingers tugged at his shorts, and then he was naked for the first time in weeks. Jace stiffened, feeling obscurely vulnerable. And then he stiffened, feeling obscurely aroused. Vraska turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"What do we have here, Jace? You must have been ever so lonely on that island. All alone, all... pent up."  
  
A soft hand wrapped around his exposed shaft. Jace closed his eyes and let out a long, slow breath. When he opened them again, Vraska was kneeling between his spread legs, grasping his hardening cock with one hand. Her tendrils undulated gently as a smile spread across her face. She blew gently, delighting in Jace's little twitches and gasps as her breath touched each part of his cock. She licked her palm, slowly, then wrapped her hand around the base firmly.  
  
She gave a gentle tug, and then slid her wet hand up the shaft.  
  
Jace shuddered at the feeling, then gasped as she rolled her thumb over the swollen, slickening head of cock. Vraska began to pump him in a swift, strong rhythm , squeezing tightly, releasing, applying the hint of pressure with a fingernail and then lapping at him with the tip of her tongue. He could feel his balls swelling, feel beads of precum run down his shaft, coating Vraska's constantly moving hands. She tutted and pulled back. Jace bucked at the absence of contact, suddenly desperate for the slightest touch after months of isolation. Vraskas's mocking smile broadened into a grin. She pressed herself close to him, pressing his pale throbbing cock against her emerald cheek. And then her mouth was on him, and Jace could think of nothing else but her tongue; wrapping tight, caressing as she sucked him deeper and deeper, swallowing him with ease.  
  
She glanced up, and Jace saw how composed she as. Composed, with her lips wrapped around his the aching, throbbing base of his cock. Composed and collected, even as her throat bulged out ever-so-slightly with every bob of her head. He felt - and saw- his dick strain and pulse inside her. So fucking close -  
  
Vraska let him slip out, and the wet sucking sound was almost enough to finish him. Almost. A moment to breathe and then he's back inside the satin heat of her mouth, just her mouth, just the tip and - oh - is that -

Her tendrils descend. They envelop the rest of his cock, brushing, caressing, faint sensation of tiny soft scales and -  
  
Jace let out a choked moan. His hips jerked, once, twice. He felt spent, gone. He barely even felt Vraska padding over his body. He forced himself to look, and there she was, face inches above his, those alien eyes boring into his. Her lips tightly shut, her cheeks puffed and flushed and bulging just a little with his trapped seed.  
  
Slowly, deliberately, without breaking eye contact, Vraska swallowed. And then she smiled, like a predator.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that takes place just after ["Jace, Alone"](https://magic.wizards.com/en/articles/archive/magic-story/jace-alone-2017-09-06). I wrote this just after that story was published, so that's why Vraska is such an evil bitch. Also because it's hotter that way.


End file.
